Une chance à saisir
by Chascaa
Summary: et si Mac avait laissé Harm s’expliquer sur l’USS Guadalcanal. Saison 7 épisode 3: Measure of men.


Quand il y a les noms des personnages marqués en italique, c'est qu'il s'agit de leurs pensées.

**_Une chance à saisir_**

« Oui je le ferais Mac, je la sacrifierais pour vous »

Mac, encore un pied à la sortie de sa cabine, entendit les derniers mots de Harm, et s'adossa à la paroi du couloir

Tentant de prendre son souffle. Que faire le rejoindre ? Le fuir encore

"Madame vous allez bien?"

Galindez était au bout du couloir

Elle opta pour la deuxième solution mettant quelques mètres en plus entre Harm et elle.

Harm se retourna et trouva la cabine vide. Il partit à la recherche de Mac, qu'il trouva en discussion avec Galindez. Mac est gênée

"Mac. Ah, Sergent"

"Content de vous voir capitaine"

"Je le suis aussi"

"Le sergent semble soutenir votre homme, peut-être devriez t'il vous assister"

"Eh ben à vrai dire, madame, après notre conversation, j'ai discuté avec quelques marines. Vous aviez raison : la réputation du major le précède"

Harm est très mal à l'aise.

"Dois je continuer madame", en désignant Harm

"Il le saura à la communication de toute façon"

Galindez exposa ce qu'il avait appris. Harm écoutant d'une oreille distraite comme Mac, plus occupés à penser à ce qu'ils venaient d'exposer. Les faits provenant des dires d'autres marines accréditaient la culpabilité présumée du client de Mac. Celle-ci conclu rapidement en la fin de carrière du client de Harm, tout en s'éloignant de Harm

"On ne juge pas d'après des précédents, Mac"

"Cet homme sera jugé sur ses mérites, il ne me faudra pas plus pour mettre un terme à la carrière du major"

Harm a croisé les bras en entendant Mac. Celle-ci commença à s'éloigner suivie de Galindez.

"Monsieur"

Harm interpella mac après en décroisant les bras, visiblement déçu de la voir partir.

"Mac !"

Elle se retourne à moitié.

" nous... nous n'avons pas fini notre discussion"

"Vous pensez que nous la finirons un jour?"

_Quelques heures plus tard._

H : "Puis-je ?"

M: "Bien sur, entrez. C'est au sujet de l'affaire ?"

H :" non de nous, Mac."

M : "je ne souhaite pas poursuivre cette conversation Harm alors partez."

H : "Vous ne m'avez pas laissé le temps de répondre tout à l'heure et je souhaite le faire. (la voyant se lever pour partir) Ecoutez moi s'il vous plait (il la rattrape par le bras et lui caresse lentement le visage) Mac… je le ferai."

Mac : "cela ne change rien maintenant, du moins pas dans l'immédiat. Vous ne savez pas ce que vous voulez. Ce n'est que quand j'ai un pied dehors que vous montrez un quelconque intérêt pour moi Harm. Un vague sentiment de jalousie, ce n'est pas suffisant et vous le savez."

Harm :" Mac enfin…"

Mac, les yeux embués : "sortez maintenant s'il vous plait."

Harm s'exécuta, sans comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé.

Harm était parti, il l'avait cherché mais elle s'était réfugiée sur un balcon du vaisseau pour l'éviter. De la, elle put voir l'hélicoptère partir, ses yeux remplis de chagrin.

En rentrant dans ses quartiers, elle trouva une lettre de Harm

« Mac,

J'avoue ne pas avoir tout saisi de votre explication. Je peux comprendre que vous me repoussiez mais pas que vous remettiez en doute mes propos. Je le ferai, n'en doutez pas, pour vous, pour nous. Cette « danse » entre nous va finir par nous éloigner et je ne le veux pas. Elle a assez duré.

Ne me reprochez pas de me laisser aller trop tard. Ce sera toujours seulement avec vous Sarah.

Avec toute mon affection.

Harm »

_Mac_

Je ne sais que penser de cette lettre. Pourquoi tant de ressentiments envers lui alors qu'il vient de m'ouvrir son cœur. J'aurai pu épouser Mic uniquement pour le rendre jaloux, ce qui me fait réaliser le coté ridicule de notre situation. La loi de fraternisation n'est pas la seule responsable de ce qui se passe. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit aussi torturé. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je le repousse aussi. Aussi pathétique l'un que l'autre. On veut la même chose, mais sans vouloir qu'elle se concrétise. Cela mettrait peut-être fin à quelque chose d'unique, d'éternel. On ne sait pas comment cela va se terminer si on s'engage dans une relation amoureuse. Va-t-on finir par se haïr ? En même temps c'est le risque à courir, et ne pas le prendre revient à risquer de gâcher ses chances d'être heureux. Il me veut mais est-ce réellement suffisant. Le fait qu'il soit prêt à sacrifier cette poupée blonde est-il réellement significatif ? Et si je lui exprimais mes doutes ?

Le voyage de Harm se passa sans encombre. Son esprit ne cessait de le renvoyer vers Mac. Il ne comprenait pas son attitude. Le fait qu'elle le repousse soit, après tout son timing à lui n'avait jamais été bon, alors pourquoi serait-elle disponible des que lui ferait le premier pas. Mais les événements récents, le baiser sous le porche de l'amiral, l'annulation de son mariage, leur conversation avortée, elle ne pouvait pas doute de lui, de ses sentiments, même si ceux-ci s'exprimaient à sa manière.

En ouvrant sa boite, Harm s'aperçoit qu'il a reçu un message… de Mac

« Harm,

Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Laissez-moi du temps pour retrouver mes esprits et panser mes blessures. Nous en reparlerons à mon retour.

Amicalement

Mac »

_Harm_

Hum amicalement, ce n'est pas très bon signe cela Mac. Il faut que je lui laisse du temps. Après tout, chacun son tour, même si elle, il y a deux ans, n'a pas su m'en laisser. Que faire avec Renée, attendre la réponse de Mac pour éviter de faire de lui faire encore plus de peine en période de deuil ou être honnête ? Non, ça peut plus durer, Autant tenter de prouver à Mac que je suis de bonne foi.

Il se mit à composer le numéro de Renée

"Renée, oui c'est moi, puis-je passer te voir ?"

_Deux semaines plus tard,_

_Harm_

Mac est enfin de retour, longues semaines que je patiente. Des petits messages de temps en temps, rien de bien concret, rien qui avance réellement. J'ai tellement eu peur pour elle, avec ces troubles en Indonésie. Mais Mac est un Marin's, cela va aller. Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer qu'elle ait fait le point et que nous pourrons repartir sur des bases plus saines. Je sors de mon bureau et l'intercepte. Je la fais rentrer dans son bureau et ferme la porte. Il lui pose la main sur le bras, dans une légère caresse.

"Je me suis inquiété, comment allez-vous ?"

"Tout va bien"

"Sure?"

"Oui"

"Puis-je vous invité à dîner ?"

"Euh, Harm, je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment, enfin disons le bon moment. Je suis très inquiète pour la petite fille, Ilyana, que j'ai laissé derrière moi lors de l'attaque de l'ambassade. Je voudrais m'assurer qu'elle va bien. Je n'ai pas la tête à cela, tout du moins à une conversation de ce type, maintenant. Nos problèmes me semblent tellement dérisoires. Il vaut mieux laisser aplanir les choses. Nous avons rendu cela si compliqué tous les deux. Je suis désolée, ne changeons rien à notre amitié pour le moment "

"J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra. Vous ne savez que vous ne me perdrez jamais Sarah"

"Je sais… il faut que je vous laisse."

_Trois semaines plus tard._

_Harm_

La situation n'a pas avancé. Nous sommes toujours bons amis mais rien n'a évolué entre nous. J'avoue ne pas avoir dit à Mac que Renée avait rompu avec moi, j'ai peur qu'elle croit que je ne l'aurais pas fait pour elle et que donc ça ne fasse guère évoluer les choses. Quoi que la situation actuelle ne fait pas plus évoluer les choses. Je préfère laisser le temps agir et voir comment cela va évoluer… attitude lâche je le concède. J'aimerais tellement plus, mais après tout, cette situation est peut être la meilleure. Peut être qu'en fin de compte, on ne se désirait parce que l'autre était interdit.

Pourquoi ce manque alors ? L'autre plus attirant, car inaccessible, certes, c'est une théorie possible. Mais c'est plus que cela entre nous deux. La peur de l'engagement, de souffrir. Si on regarde bien, aucun de nous ne s'est réellement attaché à quelqu'un depuis un moment même si, il faut bien l'avouer, la compagnie de Renée était de plus en plus agréable et surprenante.

Renée qui m'a quittée pour se marier avec un de ses amis croque-mort, cette femme était décidemment pleine de surprise. Elle m'aura au moins faciliter la tache. Je crois qu'elle n'était pas dupe en fin de compte, même si elle ne voulait pas l'avouer, elle savait que notre couple ne durait qu'un temps. Qu'en pensera Mac… espérons que cela ne complique pas les choses. Nous sommes déjà sous tension. La jag-à-thon organisé par Harriet n'arrangeant rien à nos rivalités, certes bon enfant.

_Arrivée du Jag-à-thon_

Harm et Mac franchirent tous les deux la ligne d'arrivée en même temps. Ils se mirent sur le côté, épuisés et essoufflés.

"Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas dit pour Renée ?"

"Ecoutez Mac… il était déjà trop tard pour que ça signifie quoi que ce soit."

"Traduction s'il vous plait."

Je ne pouvais pas"

"C'est elle qui a rompu, pas vous ?"

Il se relève, essoufflé

"C'est terminé depuis un bout de temps"

La regardant.

"Je suis désolée"

"Moi aussi Mac, je suis désolée. De ne pas avoir pu vous le dire."

"Vous aviez peur de passer pour un idiot ?"

"C'est bien possible, en fuyant son regard… j'en sais rien"

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi tout est si compliqué entre nous, Harm"

Silence

"Alors où est ce que cela nous mène ?"

Nouveau silence.

"Je ne sais pas, au point final sans doute"

"Et au point de départ ça vous irait ?"

Flyboy green

"Un dîner chez moi alors, cela vous tente ?"

"Vous ne vous sentez pas trop fatigué pour cuisiner, calamar ?"

"Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous pourrez toujours dormir à la maison au cas ou le poids de la course vous rattraperais."

Mac, taquine :

"Serait-ce une proposition, pilote ? Voyant Harm gêné : Nous pourrons toujours voir lequel des deux cède en premier… le sourire d'Harm s'élargissait… Je parlais de fatigue, bien sur."

"Bien sur, je relève le défi. 19h30 chez moi ?"

"Marché conclu ! Ne vous épuisez pas trop d'ici la !"

Sur ces paroles, Harriet arriva :

"Je suis navré de vous avoir raté, j'aurais tellement aimé voir ça mais j'ai du m'occuper du sergent et de Tiner"

Mac : "Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?"

"Le sergent s'est froissé un muscle et Tiner s'est abîmé une coté"

Harm :" ils n'ont pas fini la course ?"

"non"

Harm sourit.

Harriet : "quoi ?"

"Ils ont gagné tous les deux leurs paris alors !"

"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé pour vous ? Lequel a battu l'autre?"

Harm et Mac en même tps : "on est arrivé ex-æquo"

Harriet rit : "Dans ce cas, je crois que vous allez partager la deuxième place"

Sturgis : "Félicitations"

Harm : "Tu es arrivé quand ?"

Sturgis : "cela fait maintenant 4min. Le lieutenant Sims m'a dit que je pouvais commencer à exercer mon privilège de plus haut gradé dès que je le voudrais."

Mac : "c'est formidable"

"Aussi je vais commencer de suite. Comme je suis votre supérieur dorénavant. J'ai un ordre vous donner à tous les deux."

Harm et Mac se regardèrent anxieux.

_Deuxième arrivée avec Bud_

"La situation se corse Marin."

"Madame ?"

"Un défi avec Harm, Bud"

"Harriet !"

"Bud, je suis fière de toi !"

"Merci Chérie."

"Félicitations Bud, vous voyez, vous en êtes capable", dit Sturgis. (Ils se sourient)

"Capitaine Turner, vous avez les clés du JAG ! Nous avons organisé une collation, si vous voulez me suivre."

"Allez-y tous les deux, nous vous rejoignons" ! Les voyant s'éloigner : "mon deuxième ordre en tant que JAG vous concerne tous les deux. J'aimerais que vous profitiez du week-end pour régler vos différents."

La voix de l'amiral se fit entendre :

"Bonne idée Turner"

Mac, Harm et Sturgis se redressant :

"Amiral !"

"Repos !"

"Depuis quand êtes vous arrivé ?"

"En fait je n'ai jamais fini la course. J'ai du recevoir et faire visiter des locaux vides à la nièce du Secnav"

"Désolée d'apprendre cela. En voila une qui a dû être satisfaite !"

"On m'a dit que vous aviez fait une bonne course capitaine."

"Oui Monsieur, mais je n'ai aucun mérite, je m'entraîne régulièrement."

"Et cette avance Rabb ?"

"Comblée Amiral."

"Nous sommes arrivés en même temps."

"Bien… si vous pouviez être autant coordonnés pour les autres sujets."

"Amiral ?"

"Rien… et si nous allions nous restaurer."

_19H30 Appartement d'Harm_

"Toujours à l'heure !"

"Voyons Harm, vous savez bien que mon horloge interne ne me fait jamais défaut… Cela sent bon, que mangeons-nous ?"

"Papillotes de saumon"

"Hum, vous vous êtes surpassé."

"Nous repartons sur de nouvelles bases, non ?"

"S'agit-il d'un rendez-vous ?"

"Tout dépend de vous."

"Harm !"

"Pour moi, le terme de rendez-vous correspond."

"Alors pour moi aussi"

"Je pense que cela s'impose", dit-il en sortant une rose rouge

"Chercheriez-vous à me séduire ?"

"Je croyais que cela était déjà fait !"

"Prétentieux…"

"En tout cas, vous, vous m'avez déjà", dit-il en lui déposant un baiser sur sa main.

"Vous avez eu du mal à le montrer pilote."

"Et vous à le comprendre Marin's"

"Un point partout."

"Au départ, hein ?"

"Au départ, et à votre rythme."

Elle lui posa un baiser à la commissure des lèvres, enroula ses doigts autour des siens, les yeux dans les yeux.

_**Fin**_


End file.
